She Talks To Angels
by Skatinggirl2011
Summary: What if there was another woman who Kyle Reese loved instead of Sarah Connor. No flames please. I promise the story is better than the summary, I suck at summaries. KylexOC
1. Chapter 1

_Hey all my lovely readers who are now reading this! First of all, let me just say thanks for reading with it, and feel free to give me feedback. I love getting reviews, just as long as they aren't flames. This is my first story in this section, so I hope you all like it. Feel free to correct me if I get anything wrong  The title is from a song by Counting Crows. Anyways, on with the story!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Terminator series, just the OCs you see in the story

* * *

_

_Prologue: Meetings__ Year 2016

* * *

_

"Get back over here, Adam! You're going to get yourself killed!" Jocelyn screamed as her boyfriend of two years ran out into the street where a T-600 was standing with it's back towards them. Fires were blazing all around them, casting an orange hue on everything. It dawned on her as he looked back at her, and smiled. She knew what he wanted: he wanted to die. All of his family had been murdered that day by a T-600 that had barged into our hideout while she and Adam were out looking for supplies. They'd just found them dead, which lead to Adam's emotional breakdown.

Jocelyn stepped forward, ready to run after him, but was stopped by someone's arm wrapped around her waist, and pulled her backwards out of sight.

"What are you thinking? He wants to be killed he's no help to the resistance if he's alive but wants to die," a teenage boy whispered to her, invading her privacy; their noses were almost touching, making Jocelyn feel uncomfortable.

Jocelyn recognized the teenage kid, who appeared to be about her same age: 16. She'd seen him whenever Adam and she would go looking for supplies. Reese was his name… Kyle Reese.

Jocelyn's green eyes stared into Kyle's hazel ones, looking for any sign of recognition. How could anyone forget his eyes, his curly blonde hair, and that face- that blank face which held no emotions what-so-ever.

"He can't die…" Jocelyn mumbled, adverting her gaze away from his.

Kyle observed the area around them, and quickly whispered to her, "We need to get out of here, Jocelyn." _How'd he know my name?_ Jocelyn thought to herself.

She shook her head, not wanting to leave, causing Kyle to sigh out of frustration as he picked Jocelyn up off the ground, and slung her over his shoulder. He began to sprint for the nearest building that hadn't been blown to pieces.

Much to Kyle and Jocelyn's dismay, a T-600 spotted them as they made there way over to the building. Jocelyn saw Kyle's gun his hand, snatched it out of his hand, and began to fire at the T-600.

The machine inched closer and closer; all the shots weren't affecting it so far.

"Shit," Jocelyn muttered to herself, as She became increasing annoyed at the machine that was stalking them. _Why don't those damn things ever die, they're like a fuckin' cockroach. _

The T-600 raised it's gun, ready to fire, but Jocelyn was faster; she aimed the gun at the head of the machine, and fired, sending the machine's head flying off it's body.

She let out a sigh of relief as they made it safely into the building; Kyle set her back down on her feet.

"Thanks," he muttered, as they made their way up a hidden staircase that led to the top floor.

"No problem," Jocelyn replied, and sat down on the middle of the floor. "You helped me, I help you. That's how it works."

She lay down on the dusty floor, as her thoughts wondered back to Adam. Both she and Adam knew she didn't love him- she never loved anyone outside of her family- they only stayed together because they understood each other. She had to admit, she was devastated that he was most likely dead now. He had been her closest friend for those two years. He had been the one she confided in whenever her parents were fighting, or whenever a day was stressful, and she felt like she couldn't move on. He helped bring her out of the slumps she would be in.

"Sorry about what's-his-name," Kyle commented, as he walked over to me, and sat down beside me. "You must've been close to him if you're this devastated…" He pulled out a cloth for her to dry her newly fallen tears.

"Yeah, he was a close friend of mine," she lied, and wiped her eyes. _How could I have said that? We were more than friends…_

More tears began to fall, making Kyle feel awkward; he wasn't used to emotions anymore. He'd blocked all of them out, whereas emotions were the only thing keeping Jocelyn's hope in return back to the old ways.

"Do you have any family left?" Kyle asked, studying the petite girl laying next to him. She shook her head, and wiped her eyes dry again.

"They died a month ago…" she trailed off. "What about you?"

"No, they were all killed." He refused to meet her piercing green eyes.

"Well I guess we both have a pretty fucked up life, huh?" she observed, and laughed a little, trying to lighten up the mood.

Kyle laughed with her, thankful that someone could make light of the conversation.

"So, where do we go from here?" she asked, becoming serious again.

Kyle shrugged. "I have no clue," he admitted, and assessed the situation. The two of them appeared to be the only survivors in the area at the moment, but that could change. Both of them were capable of fighting, which worked to their advantage. It wouldn't be wise for them to split up, so naturally they should stay and work together. "We should stick together," he concluded. "It would be stupid to leave each other."

Jocelyn nodded, and said, "That sounds good. So I guess we're partners in crime. We'll be like the mafia that makes the machines 'sleep wit da fishes."

Both she and Kyle laughed again, and for a fleeting moment, Jocelyn felt like everything was going to be alright, even though the world she'd know had fallen apart, and there was no sign of it returning for a while.

* * *

_Well, I hope you all like this first chapter. I promise the following chapters will be longer. Reviews are greatly appreciated, and it's not that hard to review either! All you have to do is click the little review button, type something, and hit send or whatever that button is. I'll try my best to get the next one out as soon as I can :)_

_-Skatinggirl_**  
**


	2. Discovery

_Hey guys! Sorry this chapter took a little while to get out; it's been a crazy week with everything. I just wanted to say thank you so much for those of you who put this story on your story alerts or favorites, and then a major thanks to KentuckyDreamer for reviewing!

* * *

_

_Discovery. Year 2017

* * *

_

"Jocelyn, wake up," Kyle whispered as loud as he could without attracting attention. He shook Jocelyn in an attempt to wake her. Her eyes shot open in surprise, wondering why the hell Kyle was rudely awakening her from her desperately needed sleep; sleep was the only thing that allowed Jocelyn to escape from the world. She'd been up the past three nights on the lookout for any danger.

"What the-" Jocelyn attempted to yell, but Kyle stopped her by putting a rough, calloused hand over her mouth, and held a finger up to his own cracked lips, signaling her to be quiet. Almost instantly, Jocelyn caught on to what was going on: a machine was close by to the cave they were currently seeking refuge in for the night.

"We need to get down to the tunnel," he whispered as quietly as he could. Jocelyn nodded, and they quickly, but silently, made their way to the trap door at the back of the cave that had been put there by the previous occupant to reach the underground tunnel that had been built by the resistance.

They made it to the tunnel just in time. They heard the clinking of metal coming around the corner.

Kyle and Jocelyn remained quietly, barely even moving.

----

"I think it's gone," Kyle told Jocelyn, finally moving out of the position he'd been standing in for about an hour. "But we should stay in here for the rest of the night, just in case more show up."

Jocelyn sighed out of relief, and sat down on the dirt floor. "That's fine with me," she replied. She lay down on the floor, and looked up at Kyle, who was sitting beside her now. Jocelyn's mind began to wonder while they remained silent. Was this really how they were going to live their lives? Running around, evading Skynet, looking for John Conner, the man who Kyle had become obsessed with? That wasn't how she wanted to live.

She wanted to live a normal life, but Jocelyn knew that probably wasn't going to happen. Even though Jocelyn already knew the answer to her own question, she asked, "Do you ever think this war will end?"

Knowing Kyle- they had been partners for a year now- she already knew what his answer was going to be: no.

However, Kyle had noticed Jocelyn had been feeling depressed lately. She wasn't her normal, spunky self. Hoping it would improve her mood, he responded, "Yeah, it will. John Conner knows what he's doing."

For the first time in weeks, Jocelyn smiled. It was her usual genuine smile that always caused Kyle to smile, even though he tried to block out anything having to deal with emotions. Jocelyn's smile was as contagious as a yawn. Nobody could resist smiling back.

"You really believe in John Connor, don't you?" Jocelyn pointed out, looking up at Kyle. "Why?"

"He's something to believe in. He gives people hope in this hopeless world, and he's going to get us through this war."

For a moment, Jocelyn could have sworn she saw a hint of emotion in his eyes. "Yeah, I suppose that's a reason to believe in him," she muttered, still smiling.

Kyle laughed- something he rarely did- and said, "You think? Of course it is!" He reached across, and grabbed her hand, feeling awkward as he did so. His touch sent shivers up Jocelyn's spine; he rarely ever touched her like that. Normally he never touched her, and if he did, it was to hurry her along. "You've got to have faith in someone; it'll help you get through the day."

She nodded, and closed her eyes; still holding on to his hand, not wanting to let go. He kept her from feeling dead and emotionless. Jocelyn didn't want to feel emotionless- she didn't want to be like everyone else, but she could still feel herself closing off emotions.

Both of them found it was getting harder to survive. The machines were killing off everything and everyone, and taking human prisoners. It made it seem like they were the only ones alive.

* * *

Early the next day, Kyle and Jocelyn headed out of the cave, in search of supplies, along with a resistance camp that was rumored to be hidden in the forest nearby.

The forest was still pretty heavily wooded, unlike all the other forests Skynet had destroyed. It made Jocelyn feel secluded form the rest of the world- that it was just she and Kyle, away from the rest of the world that was falling to pieces.

"I hope the rumors are true," Jocelyn began. "I hope that radio thing you always listen to is right. Imagine how nice it'll be to talk to new people-"

"Are you saying I'm not 'nice' to talk to?" he asked, sarcastically, trying to give her a hard time. He enjoyed that Jocelyn was acting like her normal self.

"No, no! That's not it at all! You're great to talk to." She honestly did enjoy talking with him- in fact, she enjoyed just being around him. He told things like they were, and he gave her strength and courage. She found that whenever she was close to him, she felt a strange, unfamiliar feeling.; she enjoyed those feelings.

"Relax, I know what you-" Kyle stopped in his tracks, surveying the surroundings.

In front of them was a large clearing that contained destroyed shelters and fallen trees. Some shelters were set ablaze, while the rest were completely shattered. Bodies were littered all around; the majority of them were mutilated.

"What the hell happened here?" Jocelyn asked, even though she knew what had happened.

"The machines," Kyle simply mumbled, answering Jocelyn's obvious question. He bent down to one of the men in front of him, and felt around for a pulse, but didn't find anything. "We need to look for survivors," Kyle told her, as he moved on to the next person.

Jocelyn nodded, and ran over to the other side of the clearing to see if anyone was still alive.

Disappointment filled Jocelyn's heart as she continued to move on from body to body. Not one of them was alive. Her hopes quickly diminished as she gazed across the clearing at the dead bodies.

"You find anyone?" Kyle asked as soon as both of them reached the middle. Jocelyn shook her head slowly, upset that there were no survivors. "Me neither."

Both of them felt a twinge of frustration and anger. Out of all the people in the camp, Skynet left no survivors.

"Should we head back then?" Jocelyn asked, quietly.

Kyle shook his head. "No, we need to see if they left any supplies." His face remained emotionless as he walked away, leaving Jocelyn standing there alone. Jocelyn wondered how he was able to stop feeling emotions, or at least not really show them.

While Jocelyn stood there, in shock, a small hand reached out and grabbed her ankle. She let out a small scream, and looked down at the ground for whatever was grabbing her; she was panicking.

As soon as she saw who it was, however, she calmed down. It was a tiny girl, who appeared to be frightened. Her large brown eyes were filled with tears; her dark brown hair was sticking out in ways that defied gravity, and all over her face and body were gashes that were oozing blood.

Jocelyn collapsed onto her knees next to the girl, and scooped the girl up in her arms, cradling her. "Jocelyn, what's wrong?" Kyle asked, sounding alarmed as he ran over to Jocelyn and the girl.

"I found a survivor."

* * *

_Well, I hope you guys like it. Sorry it was a little short. I promise they're going to get longer. I just thought that would be a good place to stop it at. As always you guys, please review. They keep me encouraged to write, and it's not that hard to write a review too! So go ahead and click on that little review button at the bottom, and write a review! It's just that simple!_


	3. Star

_Hey you guys! Sorry it took a while to get this one out, I'll do my best to update a little more frequently. So first off, I wanted to say thank you to all of those who added this story onto their favorites or alert list. That means quite a lot to me. Secondly, I just wanted to give a huge thanks to all my wonderful reviews: KentuckyDreamer and Green Arrow Girl. You guys seriously make my day!_

_Disclaimer: I only own the things you don't recognize

* * *

_

_ Star. Year 2017

* * *

_

"Kyle, get out the bandages," Jocelyn ordered as she dipped an old rag into the river that had been nearby the camp. She cleaned the wounds that were covering the girl's body.

"We don't need to waste them, Jocelyn. She's going to die anyways," Kyle muttered. He sat down in front of the closest tree to the river, not even caring what happened to the girl. "Besides," he continued, "even if she does survive, she's not coming with us."

For a quick moment, Jocelyn tore her gaze away from the girl to glare at Kyle. "She's going to live, and she's coming with us," she argued, becoming protective of the child they'd just found.

Jocelyn went back to cleaning up the girl's wounds. Kyle sighed, frustrated at how stubborn Jocelyn was being; he reached over to his bag, pulled the bandages that they'd been saving out, and tossed them over to Jocelyn.

She looked over at Kyle again, and smiled; but he wasn't paying attention. Instead, he was gazing out at the river. Jocelyn felt a twinge of disappointment; he hadn't looked back at her. He just acted like she wasn't even there. She knew Kyle had swallowed his pride since he allowed her to use their stash of much needed bandages; but he didn't have to act like such an ass.

Jocelyn rolled her eyes, and started to bandage up the girl. The girl finally opened her big brown eyes, and examined Jocelyn's features. The girl lifted a hand up to Jocelyn's face, and touched it. Jocelyn smiled down at the girl, trying to tell her it was all going to be all right.

A little while later, the girl was all bandaged up, and was sleeping underneath the shade of a tree. The girl's name was Star, or at least that's what it said on her tags.

Jocelyn had immediately grown attached to Star; Kyle, on the other hand, despised her for some reason.

"I don't see why we have to bring that kid along," he said as they sat down at the edge of the river.

"That 'kid' has a name, and she's coming with us because we can't just leave her. She's still really young," Jocelyn explained. Kyle remained quiet, thinking about something. "You won't even mind her, she seems like a quiet kid."

"It's your fault if we get killed because of her." He was scowling, obviously aggravated at the fact that Jocelyn wasn't seeing eye to eye with him for once.

"I highly doubt it'll matter whose fault it is if we get killed…" she trailed off, smiling as she looked back at Star. Then, Jocelyn looked back at Kyle, and her smile faded. It appeared that he had heard something that put him on edge.

"We should probably get out of here," he whispered, and rose up to his feet.

"What's wrong?" Jocelyn asked, becoming increasingly paranoid at the way he was acting. Did she say something wrong? Or had he heard something in the forest? Whatever it was, Kyle pulled Jocelyn up to her feet and grabbed both of their bags.

"Grab the kid," he ordered. Jocelyn nodded, and scooped the sleeping child up in her arms.

They made their way back to the cave they had been sleeping in that previous need, deciding it was a good place to stay again.

Night was beginning to fall, casting eerie shadows on the ground, and mist was hovering above the ground. Twigs cracked all around them, causing Jocelyn's heart rate to accelerate.

She hated being in the forest, she didn't feel as safe as she did in the city- but then again, nowhere was safe anymore. The only thing keeping her from freaking out was Kyle. There was something about him that gave her strength, and made her feel calm and relaxed.

Jocelyn felt guilty for taking Star along, seeing as Kyle didn't want a kid around; but Jocelyn couldn't just leave her alone. It was inhuman.

"What's wrong, Kyle? Why'd we leave?" she asked innocently as soon as they reached the back of the cave.

"Nothing's wrong!" he yelled, becoming irritated and on edge. He looked down at Jocelyn, who appeared to be frightened by his sudden outburst. Kyle tried to calm himself down as he took Star out of Jocelyn's shaking arms, and gently set her down on the ground. "I'm… sorry," he managed to say. "I didn't mean to yell." He awkwardly pulled Jocelyn into a hug, feeling a bit weird since he'd never really done that before.

Jocelyn smiled, enjoying the heart-warming feeling she was experiencing. Much to Jocelyn's dismay, however, the hug didn't last that long. Kyle quickly pulled away, and sat down next to Star, hiding the blush that had now risen to his face.

* * *

Jocelyn was awakened by Kyle whispering her name. "Jocelyn, are you up?"

She groaned in reply, annoyed that this was the second night in a row that she had been woken up. "Star's crying, do something about it."

Jocelyn nodded, and slowly crawled over to where Star was laying. Sure enough, Star was crying silently. "Honey, what's wrong?" Jocelyn asked her. The girl remained silent. Jocelyn scooped Star up in her arms, and rocked her back and forth. "You don't want to tell me what's wrong?"

Star shook her head, and then nodded, indicating that she did want to talk about it. However, after that she made a movement with her hand back and forth across her throat.

"Great, she's mute," Kyle commented becoming even more infuriated with the kid.

"Oh hush up! She can still hear you," Jocelyn snapped back, still rock Star back and forth gently.

"What are you going to do to calm her down?" Kyle asked, hoping that she had a plan to calm Star down. He didn't want to be around a crying kid.

Jocelyn shrugged, and thought back to how her mother used to calm her down. She would talk with Jocelyn to get her mind off of different things; but that wouldn't work in their case. Then she thought back to the lullaby her mother used to sing her in order to put her to sleep.

Quietly and timidly, Jocelyn began to sing, "_A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain softly blows o'er lullaby bay. It fills the sails of boats that are waiting- waiting to sail your worries away…"_ She looked up at Kyle, nervously, who nodded for her to keep on singing, seeing that it was helping Star a little. _"It isn't far to Hushabye Mountain, and your boat waits down by the key. The winds of night so softly are sighing- soon they will fly your troubles to sea. So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain. Wave goodbye to cares of the day. And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain sail far away from lullaby bay."_

Jocelyn looked down at Star, who had fallen asleep, and laid her back down on the ground. Then she looked over at Kyle, who was now walking out of the cave.

Her heart sunk as she wondered what was wrong with him. What if he didn't want to be her partner anymore just because of Star? She knew she probably wouldn't be able to go on without Kyle; life would be even more unbearable than it already was.

Jocelyn got up, and followed him out of the cave. She found him kicking rocks around, taking out all his anger on them.

"Kyle, what's wrong? And don't tell me it's nothing, 'cause it's obviously something."

He stopped kicking the rocks, and turned around to face Jocelyn. "I'm just pissed right now, and I don't want to talk about it. Especially not to you."

Jocelyn could feel her heart break. Why wouldn't he want to talk to her? With each passing day, she could feel Kyle becoming even more distant, but she didn't want to accept it. She wanted things to remain the same. He barely seemed like her partner anymore, and she hated it. She liked Kyle, and couldn't stand to lose him. She wanted to make Kyle feel better, since he'd always make her feel better; the only problem was Kyle wasn't letting her.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me," Jocelyn finally managed to say. "I can't stand not knowing what's going on. We're partners, we're supposed to tell each other things, so tell me."

Kyle rolled his eyes, and sighed. Knowing Jocelyn, she probably wouldn't leave him alone until he told her what was on his mind. He had to admit, that was one of the many qualities he admired in her: being persistent. Kyle didn't want Jocelyn to be mad at him; he cared about Jocelyn like he would a sister.

"How can it be that out of all the people in that camp, a little girl outlived everyone else? I wanted to meet people like me, with the same goals and ideas. I wanted to be around guys again-"

"Well, what about me?" Jocelyn piped in. "I'm like you."

"No, you're not. You're still able to feel other things besides emptiness…" Kyle looked down at his feet, afraid to meet Jocelyn's piercing gaze.

Jocelyn moved closer to Kyle so that their bodies were almost touching; she reached up, and placed her hand gently on his cheek. Kyle finally met her gaze, which was filled with both sadness and hope.

"You know you are capable of feeling something, you just choose not to, or just don't even acknowledge it anymore. You're feeling disappointed right now, and so what. That's they way things are going to be, and we've just got to move on." She paused to observe Kyle's expression, which remained blank still. "The thing that separates us from the machines is our ability to feel. That's how we're going to win this war. Without emotions, there's no hope.

Jocelyn stopped again; their faces were inches apart from one another, sending chills down Jocelyn's spine. She wanted to close the gap between them, but knew she shouldn't. It would only end in heartbreak.

Jocelyn took a step backwards, and quickly mumbled, "Well, I'm off to bed." A blush was slowly creeping up onto her face as she ran back to the cave.

* * *

_So there's the chapter, I hope you all liked it. It's beginning to show signs of Jocelyn liking Kyle if you haven't picked up on that yet. I'll try to get the next one out hopefully by Tuesday, depending on how my day goes tomorrow. As always, review please! It will keep me motivated to get the chapters out sooner, and it's not that hard to do either_


	4. Saved

_Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to get this one out. It's just been crazy lately with school and everything. Anyways, here it is! I would like to give a huge thanks to ChocolateButtons and KentuckyDreamer for reviewing! That means a whole bunch to me and kept me inspired to write. Like always, please review! On with the story!

* * *

_

_Saved. Year 2017

* * *

_

That next morning Jocelyn was the first person up. She slowly rose up to her feet, and decided to head out to the front of the cave. She needed to clear her mind and calm down after her dream last night. She had dreamed about the day her family died. It was the only dream she'd had ever since Judgment Day, and it always made her upset.

Jocelyn rested her back against the edge of the cave, and tried to think of something other than death. The only thing she could think of was Kyle.

Her heart fluttered just thinking about him. He was her only reason for living still, hoping that someday he would feel the same way about her.

For the whole year, Jocelyn continued to deny her feelings for Kyle. She believed she was feeling that way because she hadn't been shown any affection in such a long time, and Kyle had been the only person she'd been around.

Now, however, Jocelyn was beginning to realize that she did have feelings for him; even though she knew Kyle would never feel the same way. There was no way Kyle would be able to love someone anymore; he was too far gone, and yet, Jocelyn still hoped that he would reciprocate those same feelings she felt for him.

Jocelyn felt ridiculous for being infatuated with Kyle. She had never felt that way around any guy; the feeling was so foreign to her.

Adam was the closest she got to that feeling, but the feeling never came.

Jocelyn was immediately brought out of her thoughts by the sound of clinking metal nearby. Her heart began to race as she ran back inside the cave.

"Kyle! Kyle! We need to get in the tunnel now!" she whispered as loudly as she could, shaking Kyle awake.

Kyle's eyes snapped open; he knew why Jocelyn was so frantic. The machines were back. He rolled over, and scooped Star into his arms, and bolted for the trap door. Jocelyn quickly followed behind him; her heart was beating so loudly she could hear it in her ears.

Kyle had already made it down to the tunnel, and was holding open the trap door, waiting for Jocelyn.

As soon as Jocelyn reached Kyle, shots were fired from behind her. Bullets ricocheted off the cave walls, searching for it's target.

Jocelyn felt a sharp pain in her lower back. She screamed out in pain, and faintly heard Kyle scream, "Jocelyn, get your ass down here!"

Then everything went black.

* * *

When Jocelyn regained consciousness, she found her surroundings had changed. She wasn't in the cave, but rather a hut. Her torso was bandaged up, and she could hear voices coming from outside the hut.

Jocelyn felt a tapping on her shoulder, and shifted her gaze over to Star, who had tapped her shoulder. Star immediately hugged Jocelyn, who smiled as she realized everything was fine for the moment.

Jocelyn slowly got up onto her feet, blacking out a little from the pain as she did. She regained her vision, took Star's hand in hers, and walked out of the hut.

A circle of people was gathered by the hut, talking amongst themselves about what they should do, or where they should go. Others were just standing around, trying to stay quiet so they wouldn't attract attention.

Jocelyn's gaze caught Kyle's, who was speaking with the leader of the group. He quickly smiled at her, and then went back to speaking with the leader. Jocelyn smiled to herself, and continued to explore the camp.

A little while later, a man came over to her, and smiled. "How are you feeling?" the man asked, placing a hand on her back, and walked with her.

Jocelyn removed the man's hand, and rolled her eyes. "Do I know you?"

The man laughed and stepped out in front of Jocelyn and Star to stop them. The man appeared to be twenty-three. His shaggy brown hair was sticking out in ways that defied gravity. His bright blue eyes seemed to smile for him, despite the emotionless mask he put on. He was a tall person, standing at about a half a foot taller than her at 6'0".

"Oh I'm sorry. I should've known you wouldn't know who I am. You were basically unconscious when I came," he explained. "I'm Charlie," he said, holding out a hand for her to shake.

She shook his hand, and smiled. "I'm Jocelyn," she muttered.

"I know, Kyle told me," he replied, returning her smile. "We all thought you were going to die. You had lost a lot of blood. Kyle saved you though. He knew you would make it."

Jocelyn's smile grew wider as she heard that. Kyle actually cared about her enough to save her.

"And who is this?" Charlie asked, bending down in front of Star, waiting for Star to answer.

"Her name's Star," Jocelyn answered.

"She's cute. Is she yours?"

Jocelyn burst out laughing at the question. She shook her head and said, "No, we found her and decided to take her since she had no family left."

"Well, it's very nice to meet you both," Charlie said, still smiling as he stood back up.

"It's very nice to meet you too," Jocelyn's gaze met his, and she quickly looked down at her feet.

"Jocelyn!" she heard a voice from behind her say. Jocelyn turned around, and saw Kyle running towards her. Her smile grew wider as Kyle hugged her, almost knocking her over as he did so. "I'm sorry I didn't come over earlier. I was talking with Daniel," he apologized. "How are you feeling? I was really worried about you?"

_He was worried about me? _ Jocelyn thought to herself. Kyle's words and actions confused her- not that they upset her in any, she just wasn't used to seeing this side of Kyle. Jocelyn wondered whether this was a dream, but something told her it wasn't.

"I'm feeling wonderful," Jocelyn lied. In fact, she was still in pain; but she was feeling wonderful from the standpoint of seeing Kyle.

"Good, I'm glad to hear that." Kyle broke the hug, and they walked together around the camp. "Star certainly isn't leaving your side," he observed as he looked down at the small girl who was holding Jocelyn's pinky finger.

Jocelyn laughed, and shook her head. "Nope, and I'm glad. I need the company," she replied as they walked into the surrounding forest.

* * *

Jocelyn and Charlie were sitting on the floor of his hut across from one another. They talked about their past, and got to know each other a little bit more.

In Jocelyn's opinion, Charlie was like Kyle. They both ardently believed that John Connor would lead them to victory. They both liked the same weapons, and the both had the same personality; the only difference was that Charlie seemed to show a little more emotion.

"So, is Kyle your boyfriend?" Charlie asked after a while.

"No," Jocelyn said bitterly. It hurt her to admit that; not that she liked to put labels on it anyways. She felt like labels were the kiss of death. It always ended up terribly whenever somebody labeled something.

"So he probably wouldn't mind if I kissed you?"

"Probably not." Jocelyn's heart began to race. She hadn't been kissed in a long time, and longed to be kissed again; however, she felt like she shouldn't because she had strong feelings for Kyle.

"Would you mind?"

_Yes_ she thought _I would._ The more she thought about it, the more she was able to change her mind. She figured it would be like kissing Kyle, in a way, since they were similar. Without thinking any further, she shook her head. Charlie put a gentle hand on her cheek, and closed the space between them.

The kiss was soft and sweet at first, but it didn't take long for Jocelyn to deepen the kiss.

She threw her arms around his neck, and Charlie's hands moved down to the small of her back. Jocelyn pulled him down with her on the ground without breaking the kiss.

All of a sudden, there was a loud explosion that sent the hut collapsing down on top of them. Jocelyn let out an ear-piercing scream that was drowned out by all the shouting.

She crawled out of the rubble, emerging with cuts all over her face and arms, followed quickly by Charlie. Fires were burning all around her, and people were running in different directions; some were shooting at the machines that were now coming into view.

"Jocelyn! We need to get out of here!" she heard Kyle yell over everyone. Jocelyn looked to her right, and saw Kyle running towards her with Star in one of his arms. Jocelyn stood up out of the rubble, and ran towards them. Kyle grabbed Jocelyn's hand, which sent chills down Jocelyn's spine, and began to run away from the fray.

* * *

_Well, I hope you guys liked it. I'm so sorry it took a little while to get out. I'll try to get the next one out sometime next week, depending on my homework load and cross-country schedule. As always, review please! They are greatly appreciated, and will keep me motivated to write more_


	5. I Should Have Known Better

_Hey you guys! I'm so sorry I didn't get this chapter out earlier. School has been crazy lately, and I just haven't had the time to write at all. I hope you all like this one. I would like to say thank you so much to my lovely reviewer who has always made my day by reviewing: KentuckyDreamer._

_Disclaimer: I still only own the OCs, nothing else.

* * *

_

_I Should Have Known Better. Year 2017

* * *

_

Jocelyn had never run so fast in her life. Kyle was still holding on to Jocelyn's hand, and all three of them could hear the shouting of the people from the camp that was now a mile away from them.

"Where are we going to go?" Jocelyn asked Kyle as she stumbled over tree roots. They picked up their pace to get farther away from the machines.

"I don't know," Kyle answered, sounding defeated. It was a blow to Kyle that they were forced to leave once again once they had become comfortable. He'd actually hoped that they would've stayed with the colony for a while, but that hope quickly dissipated. He stopped running, and turned to face Jocelyn.

"How about we head back towards L.A. and decide where to go from there. It's starting to look like our only option at the moment," Jocelyn suggested. She, for once, was thinking clearly while they were still in danger. Normally her thoughts would be racing, and she wouldn't be able to come up with an idea; but things were different this time. Maybe it was because Kyle needed her opinion this time. Or maybe she was just getting wiser over the years.

Whatever it was, she liked it. Kyle nodded, and said, "Yeah, that's a good idea. We could do that." He seemed absent though, like he wasn't really sure what to think anymore.

Kyle stood there, holding Star in his arms, staring blankly at Jocelyn. "Well, c'mon then, we don't have all day," she yelled, trying to snap Kyle out of whatever funk he was in. Jocelyn sighed, frustrated at the fact Kyle still hadn't moved. She roughly grabbed him by the arm, and dragged him through the forest.

Jocelyn felt like crying, but knew she shouldn't. Kyle and Star needed her to be strong for the moment. They were a mile away from Los Angeles after two days of walking, and Kyle still hadn't shaken off the shock he was in.

Kyle hadn't spoken a word in those two days. He'd only nod or shake his head if Jocelyn asked him a question.

They could see the smoke rising form the city, signaling that they were almost there.

"Do you want to stop here for a while?" Jocelyn asked, spotting a cave. "It might do us some good to get some rest…" Kyle nodded, and sat Star down on the ground, who immediately latched on to Jocelyn's left leg.

All three of them went towards the shelter of the cave. Rain began to fall, and the wind picked up, rustling the trees and bushes.

Jocelyn and Star went to the back of the cave, while Kyle stayed at the entrance, watching the rain fall. Jocelyn stayed with Star until Star fell asleep- which didn't take too long- and then walked over to Kyle, who was leaning against the cave wall nonchalantly.

"Hey what's up?" She asked, walking in front of him so that he was forced to look at her. "Why aren't you acting like yourself? I hate it."

Kyle laughed harshly, and looked down at his feet. "You hate it? The way I'm acting?"

Jocelyn nodded, thankful at the fact he was actually saying something now.

"Well maybe you should find a new partner then…"

Jocelyn stared at him, dumbfounded. "You don't mean that. I won't do that. I'm just worried about you is all…" she trailed off, hoping he would understand. "Tell me what's wrong please."

Kyle sighed, and finally looked at Jocelyn. She was looking up at him with hopeful eyes- those deep green eyes that appeared exhausted and anxious- yet they were full of something Kyle didn't recognize. "I'm disappointed I guess." He stared back down at the ground, ashamed. "I'd actually hoped that we would've traveled with them for a while- that we'd actually have people around us with the same goals…"

Jocelyn continued to stare at him; her heart ached for him. He was experiencing the pain he'd been blocking out for the longest time; a pain she was all too familiar with.

Jocelyn moved closer to Kyle, and gently touched his face it back up to look at her. "Kyle, I know how you feel. I'm disappointed too-" she could feel a blush appear on her face when she met Kyle's eyes. "-but you can't just cut the people off who care about you. It's the only way-"

"We remain alive," he finished. "Yeah, I know." Kyle removed Jocelyn's hand from his face, holding onto her hand for a moment longer, before letting it go. "What are you thinking right now?"

"I don't know," she lied. Jocelyn's thoughts and hear began to race. "I'm thinking about a lot of things."

"Oh really?" Kyle asked, finally smiling. "Name one thing you're thinking about."

"The rain…" she lied again. _Just tell him!_ "What are you thinking about?" Lightening lit up the sky, and the sound of rain echoed around the cave.

Kyle shied away, and walked out into the rain. Jocelyn followed him, confused and intrigued in the way he was acting.

"Why do you care so much about me?" he asked, stopping in his tracks. Jocelyn stopped a few steps behind.

"'Cause I do," she answered simply.

"Well, you shouldn't," Kyle shot back, as he spun around to face Jocelyn.

"Why shouldn't I?"

"You'll only get hurt if you do. People who care about people always get split up," he explained. Then rain came down harder as the minutes progressed.

"How do you figure that?" Tears of frustration rolled down Jocelyn's face, mixing in with the droplets of rain Kyle remained silent. "You care about me, don't you?"

Kyle nodded, but then said, "I shouldn't though…"

"And why not?" Jocelyn inched closer to Kyle.

"I don't know. It just feels wrong to care about you. I'm not used to caring about anyone anymore." By now, Jocelyn and Kyle were inches away from each other.

"Why are you telling me this?" she asked; Kyle never opened up to her even if she asked. Kyle shrugged, and met her gaze. They stared into each other's eyes, waiting to see what would happen.

Kyle moved his hand up to Jocelyn's face, and pushed a strand of hair away from her face. She smiled, and closed the space between them. Their lips met, sending a shock through Jocelyn's body. She quickly pulled away, afraid she had overstepped the line. "I'm so sorry," she muttered, and ran back to the shelter of the cave.

* * *

_Well, I hope you all liked this chapter. Please review, it's so simple and fun to do! Just click the little button, and start typing away!_


End file.
